Olita
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Puedo tener esperanza de que regresaras? O mi indecisión me ha costado cara. Spoiler capitulo 631, AU, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto.

Quien me rompe el corazón yaoista cada vez más.

Recomendación escuchar la canción: Olita de altamar de Café Tacuba.

**Olita**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El pueblo se veía como si fuese un cuadro de acuarelas; las casitas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá contrastaban con las pocas residencias que poblaban el centro, los botes se alineaban junto al pedazo de arena cerca de las viviendas de sus dueños: los pescadores que se ganaban de ese modo el sustento y el de sus familias, cerca de un acantilado y como si fuese la vigía de la playa, una casa se erguía silenciosa, batiéndose contra las olas que se estrellaban en las rocas. Un muchacho rubio subía la colina en dirección del acantilado tarareando alguna canción alegre, sus hebras rubias se movían al mismo ritmo de la brisa del mar. Un hombre joven que arreglaba una red, lo vio avanzar con paso tranquilo por la vereda y agitó la mano en su dirección:

–¡Naruto, él no está aquí!

El rubio frunció el ceño por segundos y luego sonrió hacia el hombre joven.

–¡Gracias Itachi lo iré a buscar!

El mayor asintió y siguió arreglando la red. Naruto regresó sobre sus pasos y bajó hasta darle la vuelta del acantilado y llegar hasta la entrada de una cueva, donde el eco de las olas al romper inundaba el lugar. Entró gritando:

–¡Teme, estás ahí!

El chico buscó por todo el lugar la figura de su amigo, los ojos azules escudriñaron roca por roca y es que a Naruto no le agradaba hacer eso –buscar al otro chico ahí–, pues su amigo tenía una piel tan blanca que muchas veces se comparaba con las espuma del mar, si no fuese por el cabello y ojos de un negro obsidiana, Sasuke desaparecería a la vista. Y eso fue lo que el rubio distinguió en el fondo de la cueva –su cabello negro con reflejos azules– donde las olas llegaban acariciando un pedazo de arena y rocas. Sasuke veía algo con extrema curiosidad. Naruto saltó al agua y nadó hasta llegar a la orilla.

–Te estoy hablando y no contestas... –Sasuke siguió su inspección e ignoró a Naruto, por lo que el otro infló las mejillas ofendido y volvió a gritarle– ¡Teme!

Por fin el pelinegro salió de su ensoñación y giró fastidiado a ver a su amigo.

–Que escandaloso eres dobe. ¿Qué quieres?

–¡¿Como que que quiero?! ¡Prometiste que me enseñarías a pescar esas mantarrayas!

Sasuke miró a los ojos azules del otro por unos segundos y regresó de nuevo la vista la objeto que sostenía en sus manos.

–No se por que quieres aprender, eres el hijo del alcalde del pueblo no tienes que ganarte la vida con la pesca.

Naruto cruzó los brazos molesto. Sasuke y él tenía la misma edad y habían crecido prácticamente juntos hasta que una desgracia cayó sobre los Uchiha, los padres de Sasuke e Itachi habían muerto por una fiebre que los dejó sin dinero ni familia a quien recurrir, sin embargo antes de eso eran una de la familias más ricas del lugar y eso les había traído muchos enemigos, por lo que su muerte no fue muy llorada y eso dejó a los chicos sin dinero ni nadie que les ayudara; Itachi que hasta ese tiempo era considerado un niño muy inteligente aprendió rápido el oficio de pescador y no conforme se convirtió en el mejor del pueblo. Ahora con diecisiete años poseía una casa y un pequeño barco que era la envidia de muchos pescadores de más edad, pues el mayor de los Uchiha lo fue adecuando y mejorandolo. Sasuke –en cuanto pudo hacerlo– acompañaba a su hermano aprendiendo a pescar. Naruto que era considerado un chico sin prejuicios no dejó de tratar a los dos Uchiha y por el contrario la amistad que tenía con Sasuke se fue estrechando a grado de convertirse en un sentimiento más fuerte, para el rubio ver y estar cerca de Sasuke constituía su mundo, su trabajo era hacerlo sonreír aunque fuese de lado y su rutina perderse en los ojos negros. Más el miedo a perder la amistad de Sasuke y por ende no poder estar con él lo reprimía para gritarle sus sentimientos.

Sasuke observaba el diminuto pedazo de roca tratando de descifrar si era verdadera, ajeno a los tormentosos pensamientos del rubio a su lado. Para el moreno era muy importante su hallazgo pues si era real, el que su hermano tuviese que trabajar tanto ya no sería necesario. Esa tarde nadando en la cueva notó el brillo de esa piedra y al bajar al fondo y cogerla la esperanza fue naciendo en su corazón. Los pescadores contaban muchas historias de tesoros piratas hundidos juntos con sus dueños esperando solo por aquel valiente que quisiera apoderarse de ellos, Itachi no creía en esas cosas, pero Sasuke que creció escuchándolas las tomó más en serio y ahora con esa prueba en la mano juraba que no descansaría hasta encontrar el tesoro del que provenía. Con eso pensamientos rondando su cerebro se levantó y se lanzó al agua para salir de la cueva, Naruto lo siguió sabiendo que el moreno era ajeno a todo, cuando algo captaba su atención. Cuando llegaron hasta el otro lado Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto.

–¿Oye dobe mi hemano aún estaba reparando las redes?

–Si.

–...

–¿Por que preguntas?

–Quiero pedirle que te enseñe a pescar.

–¡Pero dijiste que tú lo harías!

–No puedo, iré a ver a Kimimaro.

–Entonces voy contigo.

–Quien te entiende ¿no querías atrapar tu propia mantarraya?

–Habrá tiempo para eso.

–...

Los dos chicos caminaron y atravesaron la paya donde los que estaban ahí saludaba a Naruto, Sasuke era ignorado, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Para la tarde ya estaban de regreso y con la confirmación de que la piedra era real y valía algo. Durante el trayecto de regreso Sasuke se ensimismo y no pronunció palabra hasta que tuvieron que cruzar el centro del pueblo y una voz se escuchó llamar a Naruto. Kushina la madre del rubio lo llamaba recriminandolo por estar desaparecido todo el día, la mujer pelirroja vio a Sasuke y lo saludó animadamente –muy parecido a como actuaba su hijo– luego como si la mujer tuviese dos personalidades se giró hacía su hijo y casi se lo llevó arrastrando. Sasuke vio partir a madre e hijo y negó con un movimiento de cabeza siguiendo su camino.

000

Minato vio llegar a su esposa jalando a su hijo y supuso que este estaba de nuevo con el menor de los Uchiha. Ni él ni Kushina tenían nada en contra de la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke, pero no les agradaba que el rubio se la viviera con el moreno, después de todo Naruto tenía mucho amigos. Y siendo padres sabían que la amistad de esos dos podía terminar en algo más serio, no en vano conocían bien a su hijo, por lo mismo no deseaban que Naruto confundiera sus sentimiento y cometiera un error en el que ademas de él otros más saldrían heridos. Conclusión eran muy jóvenes para _enamorarse en serio de alguien_.

000

Sasuke esa misma noche le contó toda su idea a Itachi, más este lo vio y suspiró abatido.

–Si es verdadera ¿Pero que te hace pensar que hay más como esa? Y el mar es ta inmenso y sus corrientes tan variadas que es como buscar un granito de arena especifico en una playa.

–Hermano, tú has estudiado las corrientes, los movimientos y los mares.

–Ni con todo el conocimiento de un sabio podrías saber las direcciones del océano.

Sasuke no replicó, pero no por que estuviese convencido, si no por que confiaba en convencer a su hermano...

Los días, meses y años siguieron su curso, la amistad de Sasuke y Naruto fue cambiando hasta convertirse en saludos esporádicos. La aldea sufrió una trasformación con una racha de buena suerte para todos a excepciona de los Uchiha, por desgracia, el mal sino los persiguió haciendo que Itachi enfermara al grado de no poder levantarse por un malestar en los pulmones que lo aquejaba, todos su bienes se esfumaron de nuevo y con eso Sasuke tuvo que trabajar para el capitán del barco _Manda_. Orochimaru era su nombre. Pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel y uno de los marineros de Orochimaru llamado Deidara quedó prendado de Itachi mudándose con ellos y ayudándolos a salir adelante.

Con dieciséis años Sasuke era todo un marinero y ganaba su pago como todos los demás, y con eso también se ganó la confianza del capitán al que afortunadamente o desafortunadamente convenció para seguir su sueño.

Una noche en que el medico les informó que Itachi estaba en franca mejoría Sasuke se sentó con su hermano y cuñado y les informó que se iría a buscar ese tesoro. Itachi no estaba de acuerdo, pero su hermano había madurado tanto que ya no podía oponerse.

Después de dar la noticia Sasuke empacó todo lo que necesitaría y quiso despedirse del pueblo y del que fue su único amigo. Caminó hasta el centro donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta, se coló entre las personas y buscó la conocida cabellera rubia. Al verlo cerca de sus amigos se detuvo un instante, no queriendo molestarlo, pero un agarre férreo lo jaló y lo metió.

–¡Sasuke, Naruto estará feliz de que hayas venido!

Kushina lo llevó hasta donde el grupo de chicos estaba reunido, la mujer con ese sexto sentido sabía que su hijo no había dejado de lado a Sasuke, que por el contrario lo evitaba tratando de que Minato ni ella notaran nada, temeroso de que Sasuke saliera lastimado, pero Kushina consideraba que eso de «_Lo hago por tu bien»_ era una reverenda estupidez. Por eso arrastraba al chico moreno hasta donde su retoño conversaba con varios de sus amigos, Sakura una de ellos ahora le pegaba en la espalda, muy preocupada, pues Naruto al ver a Sasuke se estaba ahogando con su bebida.

El autor del destino decidió que en ese momento Minato se acercara al mismo tiempo a los chicos y le preguntar a la chica.

–¿Eres su novia?

Naruto escuchó la pregunta que le hacían a Sakura y respondió sintiendo la presión o simplemente no estando listo para aceptar lo que sentía por Sasuke.

–¡Si! Bueno algo así.

Los gritos emocionados de algunas chicas y el de sorpresa de Sakura se escuchó, al mismo tiempo Kushina se quedó impactada. Sasuke por su parte no sabía si sentirse triste o alegre por su amigo, algo se había roto dentro de él , pero no podía culpar a nadie, pues ni él mismo sabía que había sido ni el motivo.

Naruto en cambio no quería ver a Sasuke temiendo todas su reacciones, si este estaba alegre eso le haría perder toda esperanza y si estaba triste juraba que se aventaría a sus pies y le pediría perdón y definitivamente no podía comportarse de ese modo frente a tanta gente –incluidos sus padres.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y todos giraron a verlo.

–Yo... –Era la primera vez que Sasuke dudaba.– He venido a despedirme.

Naruto respondió de inmediato.

–Que te vaya bien.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló y el menor de los Uchiha prefirió irse para que siguiera la fiesta. Esa misma noche y con las estrellas como guías el _Manda_ zarpó, llevándose una persona importante para Itachi, Deidara y tal vez... Naruto.

000

Las olas llegaban a la playa humedeciendo los pies del blondo que observaba el horizonte, su bronceado y escultural cuerpo brillaba con las últimas luces del ocaso. Una figura se acercó hasta él y palmeó su espalda en gesto amistoso.

–Naruto te convertirás en pez si sigues tanto tiempo en la playa.

–Itachi ¿Ya de regreso?

–Si, esta jornada fue muy beneficiosa.

–¡Que bien!

Itachi se quedó un rato viendo el horizonte y luego se removió inquieto sin saber como mencionar el tema. Armándose de valor lo hizo.

–Hace cinco años que se fue y no hemos sabido nada del barco...

–Regresará algún día.

Itachi no replicó, no era la primera vez –ni sería la última– que tenía esa conversación con Naruto, todos habían intentado convencer al rubio que dejara de esperar algo que –Y le dolía mucho a Itachi aceptarlo– no ocurriría.

Despues de la despedida de Sasuke, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que el rubio se diera cuenta que este no había salido a uno de los tantos viajes por trabajo y cuando esto sucedió, buscó cualquier forma para seguir al moreno, pero ni sus padres ni sus amigos se lo permitieron, convenciéndolo de que Sasuke regresaría. Los días meses y años pasaron y todo aquel que guardaba una esperanza de que el Uchiha menor regresara la perdió, todos excepto Naruto, que como todos los días buscaba desde la playa ver el barco que traería a su mejor amigo... al amor de su vida de regreso a él.

Las frases que pronunció esa noche rondaban sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Con el tiempo se acercó más a Itachi y su familia, aprendiendo de estos, y ahora con veintiuno años cumplidos echaba las redes como el pescador mas experto, a pesar de tener un cargo en el gobierno y ser el prospecto para ser el sustituto de su padre como alcalde cuando este se jubilara, el rubio había dejado de lado la posibilidad de formar una familia con otra persona y establecerse.

En los atardeceres como ese, le gustaba disfrutar las olas en su cuerpo imaginando que era la piel blanca de Sasuke que se unía en un abrazó carnal con la suya.

Tal vez eso no era tan irreal y Sasuke había muerto hacía mucho tiempo... llegando a visitar al rubio convertido en espuma...

Fin

¿Epilogo? ¿Feliz o lo dejamos así? Pues nada que con el último capítulo del manga me volvió a romper mis ilusiones Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogo**

La oscuridad parecía comerse hasta los pensamientos y lo hombres que en un solo y minúsculo lugar pagaban su condena, susurraban sus vivencias tratando de que la cordura no abandonara sus mentes como lo había hecho la esperanza hacía tanto tiempo antes; el ataque de tos de uno de ellos detuvo cualquier sonido y todos rogaron por que eso no alertara a los guardias dándoles un motivo para entrar en la celda y torturarlos de nuevo y más intuyendo que a su compañero no le quedaba nada de salud en ese cuerpo flaco y maltratado.

000

Hashirama escuchó a su consejero y asintió un poco fastidiado, se consideraba un gobernante benévolo con su pueblo –Konoha–, pensando siempre en su bienestar , incluso había escogido a los alcaides de la misma gente del pueblo, pues con eso estos estarían familiarizados con los problemas y posibles soluciones del pueblo que dirigían. Con esos pensamientos el monarca se preguntó _¿En que se había equivocado? ¿Y que había provocado que su propia gente le hubiese robado?_ Al hombre de cabellera negra no le preocupaban las joyas, monedas y lo demás, no las cosas materiales; si no, la traición en si, la desilusión de saber que su gente había abusado de su buena voluntad y poniéndose de acuerdo con gente de fuera lo habían robado. Yahiko el jefe de sus guardias llegó y la atención del rey y su consejero se centraron en este.

–Su alteza.

–¿Que pasa Yahiko?

–Uno de los presos señor. Está enfermo.

–¡¿Como te atreves a molestar al rey con algo de tan ínfimo valor como eso?! ¡Son presos no visitas! –regañó Jiraiya el consejero real, al que fue su alumno.

–Si señor, pero el rey me pidió que le informara de todo lo que sucediera con esos ladrones.

–Eso es cierto, ¿crees que muera? Si es así creo que la muerte hace mas cooperativas a las personas. –aseguró el monarca.

–Precisamente su excelencia, espero que suceda en un par de días y que por fin podamos sacar algo en claro.

–Si me permite opinar su alteza, debimos torturarlos hasta la muerte si con eso nos decían quien y como pudieron robar la bóveda real, las joyas que encontramos en su poder no eran todas y...

–Basta Jiraiya. Fueron torturados y ni con eso pudimos saber nada que no fueran mentiras. Iré yo mismo a verlo.

Los tres hombres salieron de la sala del trono y caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a las caballerizas en donde el carruaje real ya estaba preparado, por eso Hashirama estaba orgulloso por la eficiencia con que sus ordenes se cumplían. Yahiko caminaba con preocupación con los nervios a flor de piel, pues no sabía cual sería la reacción del rey al enterarse de toda la situación, más él que podía hacer si a pesar de ser un capitán no estaba sobre las decisiones de la familia real. El de cabello naranja montó a su corcel y esperó a que el rey subiera al carruaje y avanzara para custodiarlo. Mas como si los hados estuviesen de parte del joven capitán, Jiraiya el consejero no subió con el rey y montó poniéndose a su lado.

–Han sido años y nunca te he visto perder el temple ¿Que sucede?

–Maestro, no se si deba decírselo.

–Creo que estando en esta posición he perdido tu confianza.

El jinete se giró abochornado y asustado de que su maestro tuviese eso pensamientos.

–¡Por supuesto que no, maestro!

–Entonces, te escucho.

El hombre mas joven suspiró abatido e inició su confesión.

000

Naruto echó las redes desde su barca y esperó paciente, al jalarlas momentos después suspiró decepcionado, no había conseguido nada, los peces estaban escaseando en las playas cercanas a Rasengan –el pueblo–, Naruto vio al horizonte y notó que varios barcas regresaban de su jornada; el rubio tomó los remos y regresó a la orilla de la playa ahí jaló su bote y lo acomodó para esperar las noticias de los otros pescadores, para ser exactos de Itachi y Deidara.

Naruto se sentó y uno a uno los pequeños botes atracaron en el muelle. Cuando _Katon_ llegó a la playa y vio desembarcar a los dueños de este, caminó hasta ellos. Itachi traía sus redes echadas al hombro y Deidara ayudaba llevando la poca pesca en una canasta, el rubio menor corrió y ayudó al de cabello largo.

–No deberías de cargar cosas pesadas. –dijo Naruto al otro rubio al que se le notaba una barriguita algo grande.

–Desde que aprendí a a caminar he sido marinero y ahora pescador; no creo que me suceda nada y este que traigo dentro debe aprender a trabajar hm.

Itachi y Naruto prefirieron no discutir con Deidara, pues sabían que era un poco necio. Después de años de vivir juntos a los mayores les pareció casi un milagro que Deidara pudiese concebir, por lo que su primer hijo o hija era esperado con anhelo, al que si era varón seguro le pondrían Sasuke en recuerdo de este, solo esperaban que Naruto no lo tomara a mal.

–¿Y como les fue?

–Cerca está escaseando, pero estoy seguro que si me adentro, la pesca será tan buena como aquí en buenos tiempos. –contestó Itachi.

Y si este no lo había hecho era por que no deseaba estar lejos cuando su rubia pareja, estaba por dar a luz.

–¿Y los demás por que no lo hacen?

–Debes de ser muy bueno manejando un barco para que los remolinos no te atrapen. –contestó el Uchiha.

–Si esto sigue así deberás ir Itachi, no podemos seguir sobreviviendo con lo poco que pescamos.

–Pero... tú y el bebé...

–¡Yo los cuidare ttebayo!

Los mayores se vieron y sonrieron; el rubio seguía siendo muy amable con las otras personas, por eso les dolía que este no fuese tan feliz como aparentaba.

–Pues me temo que tendré que abusar de tu amabilidad Naruto y aceptare tu ofrecimiento.

–Itachi se que no debería pedirte esto, pero... ¿podrías llevarte a algunos de los otros pescadores? Últimamente la ayuda que mandaba el rey se ha atrasado y todos están pasándolo mal, lo que es raro siendo que hasta hace poco la pesca había dio buena... –el rubio giró su vista hacia el mar– tal vez Sasuke ya no quiera mandar peces.

Itachi se removió inquieto y solo contestó:

–Solo lo haré por ti, por que ellos siguen siendo igual de idiotas.

Pero el rubio ya no escuchó dejando que su alma y corazón fueran detrás de las olas que se alejaban de la playa y volvían a ella en un vaivén.

000

–¡¿Pero como pudo Tobirama dejar que esto se saliera de las manos de este modo?! No debió inmiscuirse de ese modo ¿Es cierto que está muriendo?

–Me temo que si maestro.

–Eso debastara al rey.

–A pesar de todo el robo si lo efectuó él... eso creo.

–Y a pesar de todo creo que tuvo sus motivos o deseo creer eso.

La comitiva se detuvo en la enorme y terrorífica prisión, donde los guardias de la entrada corrieron a recibir al monarca. Jiraiya bajó de su cabalgadura y se posicionó a lado de este. Entraron con Yahiko guiándolos y alumbrando su recorrido ya que en esa mole de piedra solo pocas antorchas se utilizaban, dejando en la oscuridad a los presos. Al bajar a las celdas que estaban debajo del nivel del suelo, Jiraiya ofreció su brazo al rey para que este se apoyara, el hedor a encierro e inmundicia, lastimó el olfato de los visitantes y Hashirama se cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo, al llegar a su destino, Yahiko abrió la puerta de metal que hizo un ruido tétrico al rechinar, esa que los separaba del preso que ni Jiraiya ni Hashirama habían visitado nunca. En todo esos años del encierro de estos, ellos habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del país buscando... la ilusión perdida del monarca una que se había marchado con las corrientes del océano para no regresar. Yahiko prendió más antorchas y estas iluminaron unas mantas sucias en el suelo que protegían una quebrada figura que tosía con regularidad, si no fuese por eso hubiesen pensando que estaba inerte. El capitán removió las telas y... Un grito ahogado nació de la garganta del monarca quien se lanzó al suelo para tocar al hombre entre las mantas.

–¡Madara! ¡Maldita sea! –Se giró con ojos furiosos hacia los otros dos– ¡¿Quien le hizo esto?! ¡Matare a quien lo haya hacho!

Un hilo de voz salió del hombre moribundo:

–Tú...

La cara horrorizada del rey pelinegro fue un cuadro que los testigos nunca olvidarían, pero este no se quedó mucho tiempo así, pues antes debía sacar a Madara de ese lugar. Lo alzó en brazos y corrió hacia la salida gritándoles a los otros que no si interpusieran y que alumbraran el camino. El carruaje estuvo listo antes los gritos del soberano que los urgía.

Los caminata nerviosa de Hashirama no se detenía, en el pasillo fuera de la habitación donde los mejores médicos reales atendían a Madara –el que fuera el mejor amigo del gobernante–, el hombre de cabello largo y negro se detuvo y sin mirar a sus oyentes les preguntó:

–¿Como fue que terminó así?

–Cuando se inició al búsqueda de los culpables del robo una pista fue encontrada en el mercado negro: unas joyas que trataban de vender, eso guió a la tripulación de un barco... el _Manda_, los hemos interrogado y según ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con el hurto, sin embargo al llegar a ellos y revisar a todos los marineros encontraron a Madara entre estos.

–...

–Durante todo este tiempo los han interrogado, pero no hemos conseguido el paradero del resto del tesoro. –agregó Yahiko a la explicación de Jiraiya.

–Eso le he entendido, pero ¡¿por que no se me informó de esto?!

–... –Yahiko no se atrevio a contestar, pero Jiraiya si.

–Tobirama, su majestad.

Hashirama se mesó los cabellos y negó, sabía que su hermano no veía con buenos ojos la amistad entre él y Madara, pero eso a engañarlo de ese modo y permitir lo que había llevado a Madara a ese estado, era una diferencia abismal.

–Traigan a los otros que estaban con él y Yahiko..

–Si su majestad.

–Que los curen y alimenten bien.

En ese momento cualquier orden o palabra de los tres presente fue detenido por la salida del medico más viejo de todos.

–Su alteza.

–¡¿Si?!

–Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y...

El gobernante no esperó más explicaciones y entró cual tromba a la habitación donde los otros médicos se encontraban, Hashirama hizo una señal para que salieran y se acercó a la cama donde, el fantasma del Madara que conocía descansaba entre sabanas en donde este se perdía por su extrema palidez.

–Si querías alejarte de mí hay otras formas menos dolorosas.

–...

–¿Por que?

–Necesitaba... riqueza... para establecerme... en otro lugar... tal vez... en el reino... de Suna o... –Madara ya no pudo hablar y Hashirama en un gesto que por primera vez hacía acomodó el cabello rebelde de este con amoroso cuidado.

–Una boda que ¡maldigo la hora me convencieron en aceptar! ¿Me odias? –El silencio del otro pelinegro asustó a Hashirama y lo abrazó apretándolo contra su cuerpo– ¡Por favor no mueras! ¡Te amo! ¡Te juro por mi reino, mi corona, por lo que tú quieras que no te obligare a casarte con esa mujer! ¡Solo quedate a mi lado!... mi amor...

000

Jiraiya se encargó que las ordenes de su rey fueran acatadas sin error alguno y para ese entonces ya había varios hombre siendo revisados y atendidos: los tripulantes del _Manda_. El de cabello blanco fue recorriendo las camas y se detuvo en una en la que la barba cubría el rostro del ocupante, pero que sus facciones –a pesar de estar desmejoradas– parecían ser jóvenes. El escrutinio no duró mucho ya que la voz de Yahiko lo llamó hasta otra de las camas del fondo.

–Maestro, este es el capitán del barco.

Jiraiya caminó apresurado hasta donde su antiguo alumno lo llamaba y vio al hombre de la cama, sintió tanta lástima de este que pidió que se le atendiera con más rapidez, Orochimaru tenía la piel pegada a los huesos y respiraba con dificultad.

000

Tobirama llegó al palacio de su recorrido diario por el poblado y se adentró hasta el salón de las habitaciones de su hermano. Hashirama veía desde la ventana su llegada y lo esperó.

–¿Que novedades hay?

–Todo va bien, nada que informar.

–... ¿Y que has obtenido de los ladrones?

–Aún nada, pero espero tener resultados pronto.

–¿Resultados? ¿Como que Madara muera?

Tobirama no se amedrentó y en cambio se enfrentó a su hermano.

–Él te traicionó y no solo a ti si no a Konoha.

–Dime ¿Cual crees que sea mi deber? Gobernar y no sentir, no amar solo ver por el bien de mi pueblo y nada más.

–Exactamente, yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Y creo que no habrá más _distracciones_.

–Eso es cierto, ya no hay...

Hashirama se alejó de la ventana y se adentró en su habitación. Cuando salió de nuevo iba vestido con ropa sencilla.

–Serás un gran Rey, solo deseo y te aconsejó que seas más piadoso.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

–Te dejó el trono hermano, solo una última cosa te suplico, deja que nos quedemos hasta que Madara se recupere, ha estado al borde de la muerte y necesita reposo.

Y a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, Tobirama preguntó.

–¿Tanto lo amas?

–El resto del tesoro está en esas coordenadas que te dejo en ese pergamino.

Fue la respuesta de pelinegro que salió inmediatamente después, deseaba estar con Madara y cuidar paso a paso de su recuperación, la cual rogaba se diera pronto.

000

Naruto hervía un poco de agua y acomodaba algunas mantas. El medico que atendía a Deidara aseguraba que ya no faltaba mucho para que el pequeño o pequeña de este naciera. Itachi estaba en la habitación junto con su pareja apoyándolo en todo momento, en esa noche tranquila y llena de estrellas un nuevo Uchiha nacería. Entre el poco tiempo que le daba al rubio menor, miraba por la ventana admirando las luces celestes.

–Sasuke... pronto serás tío... teme.

Un llanto se escuchó y Naruto corrió llevando todo lo que habían pedido. Kai* un niño de piel rosada y escasas hebras rubias llegaba al mundo probando que estaba vivo con ese llanto que solo se calmó cuando lo pusieron en brazos de su gestante. El nombre había sido elegido por su padrino, por Naruto y todos creyeron que era muy acertado.

000

Orochimaru vio al hombre frente a él y negó, este lo había acompañado desde que lo habían sacado de ese espantoso encierro, pero si no fuera por gratitud ya lo hubiese golpeado, pues por una extraña razón lo sacaba de sus casillas demasiado fácilmente.

–Si han probado que no robamos nada y que Madara hizo todo solo ¿Por que no me pueden regresar mi barco? Debo partir de inmediato muchos de esos hombres no han regresado a sus hogares durante largo tiempo, seguro que los echaran de menos.

–Tu barco fue destruido buscando algún escondite... pero ve el lado bueno, están construyendo otro por órdenes del rey.

–¿Cual rey?

–No debí contarte eso, pero por Hashirama, el pueblo no permitió su renuncia y Tobirama tampoco. Claro que en cuanto Madara estuvo fuera de peligro nuestro monarca... _se puso a trabajar_ y... ahora con el príncipe heredero en camino dudo que deje el trono.

–¡¿Un heredero tan pronto?!

–Para ti es pronto, pero eso dos se conocen desde niños y esto se veía venir, aunque el rey prácticamente se la vive cerca de su consorte cuidando cada paso que da este.

–Si me lo pregunta debió esperar. Bueno y cambiando de tema ¿cuando estará mi barco listo?

–En un mes.

–Ya lo has oído Sasuke-kun, no te desesperes.

Dijo el capitán a el chico –que ya rasurado– asentía desde la otra cama. Jiraiya sin embargo continuó:

–Iremos a dejar algunas cosas que nos han pedido desde Rasengan así que posiblemente y vaya en un otro barco.

Orochimaru vio a Jiraiya y sospechó de sus intenciones, pero bien podía soportar los coqueteos nada discretos de un consejero real.

Sasuke en su cama seguía observando por la ventana el cielo azul, ese que durante tantos años no había visto y que si bien les habían pedido una disculpa y dado una recompensa ¿quien le devolvería eso años de vida? Deseando estar ya de regreso a su casa y a su vida tranquila de pescador, sin sentir que su corazón extrañaba a su hermano a Deidara y a... al dobe. Tal vez ya podría conocer a los hijos de Naruto... Su condena se volvió más cruel cuando reconoció que Naruto constituía una parte importantisima de su vida y que por desgracia su tonto corazón estaba total y absolutamente enamorado del revoltoso rubio a quien antes de partir ya había perdido, pero al regresar por lo menos lo vería de nuevo, vería su sonrisa zorruna y sus ojos azules que brillaban más cuando estaba alegre. ¿Que importaba que fuera Sakura o alguien más quien lo hiciera feliz? Naruto siempre sería su amigo... por lo menos para él.

000

Deidara llevaba en brazos a Kai, mientras Itachi acomodaba todos lo que necesitaba en su bote. Desde la playa vieron a las personas llegar y arremolinarse en torno a Minato que junto con Kushina y Naruto se pararon frente a la orilla del mar cerca del embarcadero.

–¿Crees que Naruto les contagió su pasión por ver el horizonte hm?

–No lo se, pero de él lo espero todo.

Naruto los vio y alejándose de su padres, corrió hasta la pareja.

–¿Que pasa? –preguntó Itachi.

–Mi padre recibió una águila con un mensaje de palacio, hoy llega la ayuda que mandó el rey.

–Oh. –fue lo único que dijo Itachi y siguió con su labor, ellos no eran bien recibidos en las reuniones del pueblo y preferían esperar a que Naruto les llevara su parte.

Los barcos aparecieron en el horizonte y los gritos de jubilo estallaron entre los aldeanos, Los tres alejados de la multitud no pusieron demasiada atención. Cuando los dos barcos atracaron en el muelle, Itachi ya estaba listo para partir a trabajar. Los soldados del rey bajaron acompañando a... ¡Este mismo! creando una ola de asombro, empezando por Minato que no tenía idea de que el mismísimo rey estuviese de visita, junto al soberano llegaba el consorte real que disimulaba su embarazo por la ropa y capa elegante que usaba, y fue este quien alzó una mano y llamó a alguien.

–Ven ya hemos llegado, espero que me muestres todo el lugar, claro primero lo primero ¿Donde están?

La mano de un hombre encapuchado señaló hacia el acantilado,, pero luego notó a las tres figuras y corrió hasta estas. Madara le dio la mano a su esposo –el monarca– y bajaron seguidos del consejero, el capitán Orochimaru y todos sus soldados y tripulantes. Minato caminó acercándose al rey y con una reverencia lo saludó, este sonrió y con tono alegre le dijo:

–Acompáñanos.

Entre murmullos todos veían como el grupo se alejaba en dirección a los _parias_. La figura encapuchada corrió a todo lo que su piernas daban y al llegar jadeando frente a los tres que lo veían inmóviles, se bajó la capucha...

–Regrese.

Itachi se lanzó a estrujar a su hermano menor entre sus brazos y después de él le toco el turno a Deidara que orgulloso le presentó a Kai... Naruto aún quieto veía todo como si fuese un sueño, pero la voz del moreno lo sacó de su ensoñación.

–Naruto... te ves... bien...

El sonido del mar era lo único que el rubio menor escuchaba, sus lágrimas saladas como el agua del océano se mezclaban con la brisa que envolvían a todos los presentes y a él. Las corrientes de aire movían sus hebras rubias y las olas mojaban sus pies, sintiendo la arena en estos, el rubio confirmó que ese no era uno de tantos sueños, por lo que susurró...

–No... te convertiste en espuma...

Sasuke no entendía... nadie lo hacía, pero eso no era importante ya no, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó besándolo con ternura, con anhelo, con todo el amor que guardaba para él.

Varios meses después...

La casa sobre el acantilado se convirtió en una residencia, la de dos capitanes de la guardia real: Los hermanos Uchiha, cada uno comandando uno de lo barcos de la armada. En el pueblo se sentían orgullosos de contar con el favor del monarca, gracias a ellos y su gran trabajo.

Pero en ese momento no eran marinos –al menos uno de ellos–, pues en la habitación de la pareja menor, Sasuke desnudaba a su esposo y este se dejaba hacer disfrutando de las atenciones del moreno. Este besó la piel dorada y recorrió con las manos las formas firmes y masculinas de su rubio, delineó el ombligo y bajó hasta el falo cubierto por vello rubio envolviéndolo en su boca, los gemidos de Naruto se hicieron más fuertes moviendo las caderas para sentir más placer, por lo que los dedos que lo preparaban no fueron molestia, cuando Sasuke lo penetró Naruto se relamió los labios dándole un visión erótica a su amante que jadeo deseoso de enterrarse fuerte y hasta el fondo. Las palabras exigiendo más velocidad lo catapultaron hasta desbordarse en el ano de su esposo y este lo siguió poco después manchando sus vientres. Sudorosos y buscando regular la respiración se quedaron abrazados, pero Sasuke salió con cuidado del interior del rubio.

–Está bien, no me lastimas.

–No quiero arriesgarme.

–Es raro, Deidara e Itachi tardaron mucho en concebir y mira nosotros no tenemos ni tres meses de casados y ya esperamos al primero.

–¿Suerte? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Anhelo.

–Ya veo.

–Por eso... Será una niña y se llamara Nami** por que ellas... te trajeron de vuelta.

Fin

*Kai: Mar.

**Nami: Ola.

Muchísimas gracias a las que me consolaron y comentaron, aquí está el final que me ha salido después de llenarme de fandom SasuNaru y NaruSasu jejeje, lo que Hashirama y Madara fue un plus, ya que nunca había hecho nada de esta pareja.

Alba marina, LoveDamonSalvatore, Linne-'Malfoy, Karu-suna, Goten Trunks5, Moon-9215, KudoShuri, chizuruchan1999, kaoryciel94, Nessieprettysweet y Jaelina... ¡Mil gracias!


End file.
